This invention relates to an improved method for selecting scanning options from a laser scanning system.
Laser scanning systems are utilized for many industrial applications. Laser scanners are now being utilized to replace templates for positioning work pieces to be assembled into a composite unit. As an example, laser scanners are utilized to position plies on large vehicle bodies such as airline fuselages. Laser scanners are also utilized to assist in the positioning of roof truss components.
In such laser scanning applications, a laser scanning beam typically scans an outline of the desired location for the workpiece. An assembler may then properly position the workpiece without the requirement of time consuming template positioning or measuring. Many different scanning options may be utilized. As an example, when assembling a truss, the assembler may wish to have the laser only provide an outline of the positioning of the wooden truss boards, or alternatively may only want the connecting plates outlined. In some applications, the assembler may want both the boards and the plates provided in the scanned image. Other options relate to the height of the laser image above the table. The assembler may wish to have the beam aimed at the ground, while at other times it may be desired to have the beam directed to a location spaced several feet above the ground, and on the top surface of the assembled boards.
Typically, a computer menu is provided to select among the options. The assembler is thus required to travel to the computer which controls the laser scanner to select among these options. In many cases, the assembler may be working in a large assembly facility floor, which is remote from the computer. If the assembler wishes to perform work at one location of the assembly location, and wishes to switch between several display options, it is quite time consuming to have to travel back and forth to the computer to switch between the various display options.
Control of a laser scanned image has been achieved remotely in some limited applications. It is known to position a reflector in the laser scanning beam in a confined area repeatedly. The beam is then reflected back to the laser scanner system. The reflected beam is taken as a signal to focus the beam on only the location adjacent to the area where the operator has requested the focus. However, there have been no known systems developed which allow the operator to select between several available scanning options at a location remote from the computer.